Lovesick
by Evilest Angel
Summary: The definition of missing someone often times can be blown out of proportion. In this case, she'll make an exception.


**Yet another gifty to my friend Requiteless o3o Eeee. More pointless stuff. Aren't I special? I think I'm improving, hmmm.. unsure. Anyway, the ideas are limitless and so is my imagination. I love experimenting with these, so expect them to come and go from me. I'm still working on getting back up to par with being anywhere near decent a writer... Now I need to go update other stuff that needs updating lOOOl. I so lazy. Would rather write a good smut then be serious. *snerk* Enjoy. Hope this isn't too weird.  
**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, of course. ;3; I luffles u DP.**

**This is in Sam's POV, and I apologize Reqqy D; Next time I shan't do it. For some reason, it just started out that way. Hope you like! AND DRAW ME SOME GOODIES FOR THIS ;p  
**

_

* * *

LOVE_**SICK **

(Sam's POV)

To simplify things as easy as possible: It had been a long day. My muscles ached from working, tense and strained from lifting the heavy loads of ceramic pots and gardening tools planned for our next project. My neck teetered on the edge of snapping after going a full 14 hours carrying the weight of my tired head. All I really wanted to do was rest my weary self on a nice, comfortable blanket and fluffy pillow as soon as I entered that house. It sounded incredibly appealing that I licked my lips at the idea.

It was then I absently drifted off wondering how Danny was fairing. He had taken the day off for personal reasons, although when I asked he advised me he would say later. Odd.

The droll hum of my Mercedes closed in on our quaint little house with the cutest fenced yard ever. Purple and blue. Our colors. Danny's car wasn't in sight, so I assumed it was parked in the garage like usual. Straightening my work clothes out; black button up blouse and skirt because I refused the typical white, I departed the car and hoisted my recyclable material purse onto my shoulder and picked the ring of keys from my pocket. The clank of my boots; because I denied wearing heels, rang across the pavement as I headed up to my door, edged the house key into its appropriate hole, and turned with a click. Ever so slowly, I wrenched the door open and exposed the pitch black room to view. I know I am a dark person but this was a tad excessive when I usually enjoyed seeing the deep toned colors of our furniture and walls.

"Danny?" my voice echoed into the silent space ahead, wondering why of all reasons the light was turned off. It was always; and I mean always, left on no matter what the circumstances. Don't ask me to explain, but I honestly have no reason. It just was.

Stepping inside cautiously, I set my purse on the available stand situated at the entry way and crept a few paces further in, leaving the door wide open to allow a substantial amount of light for direction. This was so unlike him to leave the place like this, in such a state of mystery that it sent shivers down my spine and the barest tinge or worry to worm its way into my heart. I am a strong minded person, fear never a word to define me. But for some reason, I couldn't help but be a little worried.

I stopped just a foot from the end of end of the trail of light, gazing all around into the tinted room where I could barely manage to make out the shadowy images of the items. The switch to the lamp was around there somewhere. I wish I had been smart and installed the external switch by the door like Danny suggested, but back up at work hindered that job from ever happening.

"Danny? You there?" I hollered a second time and snorted at the return of my own echo. Did our house really feel the need to reverberate my own voice? A sudden slam took me by surprise when the door shut behind me, cutting off my only source of light and my sight. Now I was officially blind as a bat, sweetly put. My heart lurched in my chest, a thread of panic delicately sewn into my breast meanwhile I heard the slightest off put sound catch me off guard. Not being able to see, unguarded in the middle of a dark house, and with no protection really was sending me over the edge.

I felt my breath caught in my throat nervously and automatically began backing towards the door and its much needed ability to shine this place with a viable source of white. A grunt noise, kind of like a '_uhn_' syllable made me freeze in place. Somebody was here. Somebody. Was. Frigging. Here. "I-is that you Danny..?" Silence dominated for a long minute that felt like an hour of listening to my thundering heartbeat before the grunt returned, louder.

Now I admit I was getting scared. "If that's you Danny, then this is not funny." Again. "Not funny at all.. Get your ass out here right now." Again. "I'm being serious here. Whoever is there. I'll-" The noise drew closer accompanied by noisy breathing. "I'll... H-hurt you... I fight ghosts you know. I'm not afraid of you." Okay, I was, but I wasn't about to admit that, now was I?

Concerned for my own safety, I forced my shaky legs to cooperate, and started stepping away. And whoever it was from what I could discern; was taller than me, broader than me, and all around bigger than me as they advanced even with my own steps. When my back hit the thick wood of the door, it was then my entire instincts were thrown into overdrive and I bit back a cry.

A hand out of nowhere, shadowy and large flung like a knife towards its target and grabbed my by the hem of the shirt. Effortlessly, it lifted me while simultaneously pressing me harder into the paneling. I hardly was given the chance to do one of three things:

1: Realize the hand holding me felt very familiar.

2: The recognizable feel of the intruders body really felt similar.

And 3: My tormentor; who I finally could identify, like a blur, stole the scream right out of my mouth with the hottest kiss on the entire earth. Holy crap, I thought, no, scratch that, I melted right then and there. His lips moved fluidly against mine, almost like delectable chocolate fresh and melted until it oozed me a delirious serum I lapped up like a drunk puppy. A tongue, thick and demanding wedged between my lips, probing insistently for entrance. With my compliance, I allowed a moist dagger to penetrate my mouth, and I, his. I delve into an intoxicating moist cavern of flavor.

God, this supposed mystery man; though no longer a mystery now that I had tasted him, was poison. I wilted against the door like a flower having suffered too much rain and harsh weather, panting harsh gasps past his teeth. His hands were now moving erratic, random patterns across my clothed body as if the fabric wasn't even there. And at the moment, I begged for Desiree the wishing ghost to remove them just so I could experience this man's hands weave torturous strokes on my bare skin.

"Nnh..." I heard him whisper into my mouth, his arousal hard and demanding pressed between the curve of my thigh even through his pants, which I think may have been jeans. I couldn't catch my breath as he magically hypnotized me in these dancing display of tingling fingers and passionate strokes of his tongue dueling with mine. He seemed oddly desperate. The way he dug his nails and twisted up my shirt and skirt into knots that made it rip slightly under pressure, or the erotic tango his body was trying to play with mine as move after move sent his entire firmly toned flesh into mine were dead giveaways.

My throat vibrated with a hiss when he snagged my bottom lip between his teeth and suckled like a newborn babe, instinctively reaching up to tangle my fingers in his silky tresses that were mildly dampened with perspiration. I'm not kidding when I tell you the air was _thick_ with our love making, because it was. The longer his ministrations lasted, the harder I struggled to get a hold of myself no matter how much my resolve plead for me to resist. I wanted to submit and yet, I wanted to fight it.

And I was quickly losing this war raging inside me.

What took like a minute felt like an hour of competing with myself to do something, _anything_ to challenge this man, but I eventually managed to rip my mouth from his and groaned in a hushed voice, "D-... ann... y. Wh... ah?"

I knew his face withdrew from me, moist breath no longer lingering on my cheek and cold air stinging like acid. I wanted it back but held back a whimper.

The aforementioned man, Danny, opened a pair of glowing neon green eyes that made the shadows of the room pirouette across his skin and allowed enough light to see the trickles of sweat slide down his temple. I didn't realize it was THAT hot in here, or perhaps it was just him. He had the biggest smirk on his face, eyes half-lidded with ecstasy as he gazed at me for a long instant, and he breathed nosily through his nose. His hands were still gripping me tightly, possessively, and he clung to my waist with trembling fingers. He was restraining himself, obviously, I could see it in his features.

"S-Sammie..." His husky tone made my ears perk and a shiver grace my spine. The need, the desire, and the want; they were unmistakably evident. "I missed you... so much..."

He planted an eager kiss on my brow, the space shared between our faces alight with a fiery glow from his luminescent irises. In a way, I always thought his crystal blue ones shown brighter than his green, even in the dark. It had me curious why he chose now to have them. It was rare for him to reveal his green eyes unless accidentally provoked or he was under a good amount of stress. He seemed just fine to me.

Two more pecks started his trail down my bone structure as he picked up a gentle rhythm of kisses and low, vibrating hums descending from my temple to my neck. There, his tongue flicked out and entertained itself in ravishing my throat. I arched my head away slightly to leave him at his musings, closing my eyes to his words caress me like a silky cloth.

"I missed you... I-" he cut himself off and turned to nibbles with the refined edges of his teeth. Man, it felt nice.

"I missed you, too, Danny." I stressed, gradually flexing my fingers through his locks that were never too oily or dry. They were consistently perfect like him.

Relaxing and enjoying Danny's skill at knowing how to tickle all the right spots, I sunk into the wood panels and let myself be held up by the strength of the door alone. His hands had switched their approach and were now flattened along my sides and squeezing down my torso, holding me. He made me feel cherished, loved, and cared for. No, I knew I was. I was happy. After a long stressful day at work, this was exactly what I needed. My husband and his expert touches. I could stay here forever if only given the chance.

"Mmnh..." Danny muttered into the flesh on the juncture centered between shoulder and neck, using his own teeth to peel my blouse away and expose my skin to the air. I heard the soft crinkle of cloth and discerned that he was slowly unbuttoning my blouse but was in no rush to hurry. Like he had to when he already had me right where he would want.

"I _need_ you." It came abruptly with him suddenly breaking contact with my entire body to lock gazes with me. My amethyst eyes widened surprisingly when I saw the flames coiled up beneath his emerald orifices ignite.

I could only describe it as if I were seeing the very energy contained in said male's body transferring into his eyes and was coursing more powerfully than a hurricane. Swirling iridescent pools were shifting constantly, twisting around like snakes collected in a bucket. It was hypnotizing. It evoked a wave of lust and pleasure inside me that drew an unconscious moan from my throat out of the blue. I clapped my hand over my mouth, shocked that I would do such a thing. What? How...? I couldn't even make a witty comeback to Danny repeating_ 'I missed you'_ yet again for the millionth time, more forceful than the last. His whole demeanor had hardened by the time I realized something was about to happen. And it was going to happen _now_.

He didn't give me an opportunity to react when he launched himself at me, stealing my arms with just one hand and pinning them above my head and hoisting my left thigh so I could feel his straining erection jabbing against my undergarments. He snapped like a turtle, growling demonically as his jaw came down and clamped onto my neck. I yelled with a mixture of pain and pleasure alike, blood pricking to the surface. It could only be described as someone resorting to cannibalism and I'm the prime meal.

It was so spur of the moment I could do nothing but submit as he shifted enough to keep my leg around him and still have free enough movement to rip; not phase like he normally would have done, my blouse open without removing it. Buttons popped, pieces of string stuck to my lace bra, and the faintest ripping sound made itself known. There goes another good shirt. I just replaced the last one when Danny acted similar to this; not that I objected to it. But he had been a might more gentler than he was acting currently. He had turned all out vicious.

Furiously, his hot digits probed my naked torso, magically slicing through the front connector to my bra and letting my breasts spill out with a little bounce. I moaned aloud succumbing to the sweet strokes casting sparks of across an open fire. My chest was on frigging FIRE. He weaved torture on my skin, abusing it with his touch that may have been gentle if I put enough thought into it, but right now it was like he was whipping me with hot oiled leather. My skin was reddening as his nails dug in, seeking to capture the vital organs beneath it and wanting nothing to be of hindrance.

Danny bent down, broke contact with devouring my neck, and went straight into dining on my breasts. He captured one of my buds in his teeth, rolling it around the hard bone until it was swollen and pouting from the rough handling, then moved onto the other. His lips were smirking deviously as he kissed the top of my stout mounds after he finished, probably enjoying the fact that I couldn't stop myself from mewling repetitively like a kitten in heat. I was positive he felt the damp spot growing on my undergarments, because he certainly was rubbing himself into it for all that it was worth.

I bucked my hips slightly when a particularly strong nudge _actually_ pressed his thick protruding extremity into me slightly, _through_ our clothes. Either he was that overly aroused, or the fabric of my underwear was extremely thin.

"Uhn..." Danny grunted, biting along the edges of my cleavage line and withdrawing himself from the contact only to return stronger with a hiss, "..Y.. es..."

If the fire between my thighs was any consolation to how I was feeling right now, I swear I was on the verge of melting into putty directly on this door. Danny left my breasts forgotten, his grip tightening on my captive arms as he used his free hand to bypass removing my skirt and went right to the source of my state of deliriousness; my womanhood.

In an effortless swoop, he had my slick desire exposed to the cool air, making me shudder from the sensitive flesh be rampaged by the frigid temperature. I let my hands drop from preoccupying themselves in his hair, gripping his shoulders in unison to him shoving two fingers unprepared into opening, immediately choosing his own rhythm that undulated an alternating fast and slow bobbing. I swear I saw stars.

A greenish, eery glow cast across the top of my head like a lamp, drawing my attention up briefly to focus on the sticky, gloppy restraints Danny created to wedge my wrists to the door frame. I struggled a little at first, pulling and shaking against the hardened substance that strangely was very squishy and yet firm at the same time. All the struggling just made things worsen down below, because the jerking made his long probes collide with my ticklish walls and a string of whimpers pry from my lips.

When I finally gave into the fight and let my hands slump into the cuffs with a tired sigh, it was then Danny rewarded me with a little petting, stroking absently at my hair as he smoothed it down against my sweaty brow and his hungry, glowing green eyes smiled at me. He slowly slid his hand up and untied the green ribbon that held my hair in its signature ponytail and threaded his fingers through the tangled locks, pulling it none too gentle forward without heed that he had yanked my head as well, just so he could get a big whiff of it.

"Yeah..." I heard him purr, sounding high off of the air, "I missed this so much."

I tried to open my mouth to retort but found my words falling short as the barest of his fingertips brushed that core inside me that could send me so high I'd hit heaven and still keep going. Automatically, I arched clean off the boards and fought against the restraints, howling delightfully until the momentary stabs of pleasure passed. He did it again right when my mind was going to attempt to collect itself, and this time I moaned louder than a common whore. God, could he make me _explode_!

No longer able to decipher between reality and dreamland, I fell into the motions of his fingers taking my body by force, his speed becoming close to psychotic as they dove in and out and I was riding it with my greedy hips. Every time he touched that spot, a part of me grew hungrier and hungrier with need. It was escalating as far as for my own body to instinctively drop down on his own digits mid-thrust and thus procure those same sensations harder than I ever conceived possible.

I moaned and begged and plead through undefinable noises for quite awhile, paying hardly any attention to his other hand worshiping my torso like I was some priceless and fragile gem that could shatter at the faintest touch. Burning flesh ghosted mine, shivers came here and there, and Danny constantly licked his lips like the starving man he was. I could see it in his eyes when we locked gazes, the need and pure, unrivaled lust swirling in the energy pooling behind his mask of neutral calm. Inside, he was a raging tornado waiting to unleash its fury on an unsuspecting town, but he was holding back.

He was holding back. What for?

Something snapped inside of me, that familiar feeling bubbling to the surface and overwhelming my entire mental state of mind, melting it to its weakest state like a newborn babe. I wilted into his hold, whining as the feeling strengthened and strengthened, blinding me to the entire world except for us two. My muscles were tightening, the pleasure was intensifying, and my body was aching with that little _something_ I knew was coming.

Coming... Yes.

"I-I..." I fought to say, shutting the shining pair of emerald gems staring intensely at me from my vision when my eyes closed. I bit my lip. I wanted to tell him what was coming, what I was feeling, but I couldn't even form a coherent sentence let alone control my bodies instinctual actions. It was moving furiously against his fingers, delving those two items as far as they could humanely go into my swelled caverns dripping from desire.

"Yes..." Danny said, as if he knew, smirking. The speed increased, my brain blurred, and I made out the slightest sound of him chuckling in amusement. "Yes, Sammie... that's it... A little more..."

"D-... a..nn.." I choked on my own moan followed by another knife jab of pleasure shaking the very foundation of my insides. It was there; that feeling, just out of range. My hand was outstretched to grab it and it honestly was dancing like the world's biggest tease at the end of my fingernails. If he could just go a little faster and harder, maybe I could reach it...

And then it all ended as if it never even started. Gone. Bye, bye. Austa la vista, baby. Etc.

Only, it was replaced by something far more ferocious than the latter.

In such a fast, almost blurred few seconds, Danny's fingers retracted, the noise of a zipper being pulled, and both of my legs being lifted into the air and locked around his masculine hips was everything my life was consumed by. In an odd sense of the idea, I actually knew was coming before I comprehended my own knowledge base's discovery. It gave me enough time to prepare my body, just enough, because it hit quicker than a hurricane.

The intrusion, pulsating and knotted with veins, felt like hot iron as Danny thrust swiftly into me with a grunt. And I screamed, screamed my throat ragged as he violently tore away at my defense, immediately moving like a wild animal desperate to complete the act before danger threatened to impose. My nerves were stampeded by a herd of angry, powerful bulls aimed to kill and protect their territory. And they ran over me with the force of a freight train, knocking me clean into a state of paralysis where I could do nothing but freeze on the spot and forced to endure such an attack.

"Uhn... Y-yes...!" Danny grunted into my shoulder, cupping my thighs in his powerful hands as my skirt slid back to reveal my flesh to the room. I could literally feel his hip bones driving into my own, bone banging against bone until it made my whole waist vibrate from the pressure.

It all happened so fast, I didn't realize it until it occurred, but the strength of his sudden invasion brought the past feelings of ecstasy back from their hiding hole and blasted me head-on with them. I saw _shooting _stars then. The force of my orgasm rocked me stronger than a boat, and I wailed into Danny's ear a throaty cry of passion that rubbed my esophagus raw with its might. I felt the oozing, white-hot liquid puddle down my buttocks from this angle, stinging on its trail down. Danny felt it too, howling with animistic vengeance.

However, what really shocked me the most more than my own release was that his momentum increased tenfold the velocity of a battering ram. He didn't slow even to let me catch my breath or calm my frantic heartbeat. He rode my orgasm like he was riding the roughest ocean wave ever ridden by a man, propelled on the encouragement of the newest lubricant.

His eagerness astounded me. I couldn't fathom how he managed to stay in control of himself, at least sexually. Most men I knew were lucky to last half a minute, but Danny's stamina never ceased to amaze me.

"Yes... Oh god, yes..." Danny growled, smoothly gliding deeper into my tiny, feminine body. Each impulsive push I felt was growing nearer and nearer to reuniting with that tender bundle blossoming in my loins. The sensations were returning now, empowered by the heightened sensitivity provided in the aftermaths of sexual release, and my mind was thrown for a loop. The bumping of my body being beaten into the door made my insides erupt into flames. The pain of abusively being thrown into said inanimate object by my lover's own wantonness thrusts was insanely sexy. He was taking me like it was the end of the world and if he didn't go all out now, he would never have the chance again.

I felt my body positioned higher when he adjusted me for his own satisfaction, leaning forward with his crotch aimed heavenward so it shoved me firmly into the wall. He was wedging me between a rock and a hard pace, trying to find the best angle where he could not only enter me the deepest, but pound me until I bruised and bled. I can assure you he was doing just that. My cuffed hands clenched tightly, drawing nips of blood into my palms from trying to alleviate the tension knotting in my belly. The wood began to creak somewhat from misuse, not meant to bare the weight of two adults having untamed, greedy sex against it like their life depended on it. We were going at it like hormonal, sex-deprived animals for sure.

After what might have been a minute of listening to husky groans and woozy sighs, I managed to pry the question from my lips as my arms ached with the need to touch something, specifically the man before me. I really, _really_, just needed to hold him or do anything tangible to amount up to having something full inside my hold. I wanted that feeling of completeness alive in my palms, my fingers wiggling with approval.

"D-... Danny. Release my a-arms."

"W-h.. t-?" the incoherent response mumbled into my shoulder blade. His face was buried into my flesh, the feeling of his nostrils breathing obsessively over my scent reminded me of an animal tracking the reminiscent of a female's wafting odors in the wild seeking its potential mate. It was odd yet cute, I suppose.

"Release my arms." I repeated, forcefully this time. It shocked the hell at me that I was even able to speak, deducing by the chaos raging inside my blood. I was boiling inside hotter than a volcano on the brink of eruption, although I couldn't say the same for Danny. His resolve always outlasted mine.

"W...why should I?" he whispered humorously, drumming piano fingers up and down the length of my thighs. "I love you like this, at my mercy... Completely bent to my will..." He bit my shoulder and suckled gently in time with his own action as if he was placing his mark on me. When he eventually finished and pried his mouth away, he stated seriously with that same look of determination he wore when he was feeling cocky, "You are mine..."

Helplessly, I rolled my eyes at the lame gesture and moaned when a powerful shove burst electricity throughout my body. It took me a moment to regain my voice but I did get out, "Please.. Danny. I.. I want to touch you." Our battling bodies fighting for dominance as one ground against the other lasted a hesitation longer meanwhile Danny appeared to be in deep thought. Thankfully there was a soft, moist sound; not accounting for the sound of Danny's hot ass erection pumping in and out of me with the aid of my past orgasm, that signaled I had been freed and the bonds melted successfully.

My arms fell limp to my sides, cramped and tired from suffering said forced suspension for so long, but with some effort, I swung them both up and captured his raven haired head in my fingers. I grabbed two large handfuls of sweat-filled locks, squeezed, and pulled just as a particularly barbaric thrust knocked my senses around with a baseball bat. Danny did yelp though when I pulled too hard and I wondered if I ripped out some of his hair.

I didn't get an opportunity to breathe before Danny's lips smashed into my own and his tongue sought refuge in my mouth. He lapped at the saliva until he sucked me dry, all the while his hips rocked into mine and we road the remainder of our crescendo into heaven, riding it out with steamy sighs of content and moans of almighty passion rupturing our lungs with energetic oxygen.

And then when it became too much for my poor weary body to handle thanks to a painstaking battle at work, I screamed. Danny screamed next and I suddenly found my tiny core filled to the brim with his ecstasy-induced ejaculate. In turn, the burning liquid triggered my own muscles to spaz, clench, and release the flood gates of my lusty haze. I clutched sloppily at handfuls of his hair as our mouths and tongues danced with each other like two snakes doing a mating ritual, coiling and lashing about in the opposites hull.

I'm not entirely sure how long we spent simply rocking at a gentle, hypnotic pace with our bodies melded together as one at both the top and bottom end, but I certainly felt beaten and branded by this lovesick man who still refused to keep his hands off me. As soon as the lusty fogs over our brains had settled enough to give us a sense of reality, we broke the kiss with a thin trail of saliva passing between our lips.

Danny smiled, licking the liquid and thus breaking the connection. His green eyes had calmed into their normal icy blue, shimmering in the darkness of the room as bright as a pair of lanterns.

"I missed you." he said, nuzzling his cheek into mine and purring like a kitten.

I giggled, relaxing in his arms as he lowered my legs back down and I steadied myself on wobbly, jello-like limbs, and he caught me before I sagged too far down. His burly muscled extremities wrapped me in a warm, soothing hug that thankfully eased the tension of being straddled previously. Sighing into his collarbone, I raised a brow and occupied myself in scrutinizing the lines in the contours of his chest, which oddly remained clothed the entire time.

"You missed me that much, didn't you?" I quipped, bemused in flexing my fingers along his scalp.

"More than you'll ever know. It was driving me crazy without you here. As soon as you came, I just went nuts. I can't help myself when you're so damn sexy." He quietly answered, planting a kiss on my brow. "Even in your work clothes." He added as an afterthought, gazing at the tattered remains of what once was my newest blouse and skirt wrinkled and ripped slightly from being rubbed against the door frame.

Shaking my head following another giggle, I tilted my chin up and gazed into the gorgeous man's eyes, smiling past the flush of heat lingering in my cheeks. "Obviously." I said, an evil glint forming in his eye as I saw the blush encircling a ring of pink around his nose. "Because you sure surprised the hell out of me back there."

"Good." Danny laughed, reaching to the side in the dark and a soft _click_ sound blasted my eyes mercifully with a ring of bright light flooding the living room. I jaw dropped because I had NO clue that he had actually installed the light switch.

Likewise, as the sneaky bastard that he was (and to think he used to be a clueless idiot beforehand), he bent down and sealed my mouth with another heated kiss.

Of course, not without ending the conversation right then and there before our mouths met.

"Because I'll be doing it more often."

Well, at least I no longer felt 'tired' per say after work anymore.


End file.
